


Doubts

by NagronTrash



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagronTrash/pseuds/NagronTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt became pregnant Ava, Blaine started to notice Kurt putting himself down. It's Blaine to the rescue! Part of What You Wished For verse. Read that first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

Doubts

Blaine was worried. Usually, Kurt was always happy and so sure of himself, ever since he became pregnant… Kurt seems distant, never wanting to leave the house, choosing to wear the largest size possible for his small frame. Blaine assumed it was the shock of being pregnant, which he fully understood, but they got the wonderful news from Wes 3 months ago. Blaine guessed part of the reason was that time with Sebastian, maybe Kurt was ashamed. Blaine needed to figure out what was bothering his mate, and fast.

Blaine walked into the hallway hesitant. The house was eerily quiet and he knew that Kurt was home. Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and walked carefully toward their room.

"Kurt…?" Blaine asked quietly, nudging to door open slightly. When Blaine heard no reply, he opened the door a little more and saw his mate looking at himself in the mirror, as if scrutinizing himself. Blaine walked quietly behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his stomach, rubbing slowly.

"Whoa, Blaine! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kurt nearly screamed. He looked to his mate and saw the playfully smirk adorning his face.

"What's so funny?" Kurt groaned and tried to get out of Blaine's grasp.

"I'm just looking at my beautiful mate and my soon-to-be child." Blaine simply answered, looking confused as Kurt tried to get out of his grasp.

"Well, don't. I'm already fat enough and I don't need you to look at me too long." Kurt whispered, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Fat? What th-" "What do you mean "fat?" Blaine looked puzzled.

"Well, you know… have you seen me lately? I'm fat. I'm like a beached whale." Kurt pointed to his protruding stomach and lifted Blaine's hand from his stomach, only to be stopped by Blaine himself.

"You're not fat! You're literally going to give birth in a week's time!" When Kurt didn't look up, Blaine turned him around and sat him on the bed. Blaine kneeled.

"Baby…" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's stomach and rubbed up and down. "Trust me; you're not fat, at all. If anything, you're just about the most beautiful person right now. You carrying my child makes you strong. I for one am glad that you are." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's stomach which made Kurt giggle.

"What if I'm not a good father…?" Blaine's eyebrows shoot up.

"What do you mean?" The concern in Blaine's voice made Kurt feel worse.

"I mean, what if she ends up hating me. What if I don't help right? What if thinks I hate her. What if-" Kurt was cut-off by Blaine's lips.

"You," Blaine grabbed Kurt's cheeks and forced him to look into his eyes. "Are going to be an amazing father. It's okay to be concerned. Hell, I'm worried I'll do something bad too. You, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, are going the best father to our little girl. No matter what anyone says, we are going to lover and raise her perfectly." Kurt smiled and nuzzled Blaine's hand. "Okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded slightly.

"Ow." Kurt whispered.

"What! Is it the baby?!" Blaine immediately got up and attempted to pull Kurt off the bed.

"No! No!" Kurt laughed, swatting Blaine's hand away. "The baby just kicked, it's the first time." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and put it on his stomach.

"Wow, she's strong." Blaine absentmindedly commented as the baby kicked his hand again.

"Maybe she's trying to tell me to not worry as much." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"She's smarter than we thought." Blaine carefully pulled Kurt off the bed.

"Let's go have some lunch!" Kurt said in a happy tone, leaving the room in a flash.

Blaine smiled. Maybe all Kurt needed was some reassurance.

A few days later, Blaine, yet again walked into his house to silence.

"This is becoming a weird and strange occurrence." Blaine muttered to himself. Blaine cautiously walked into their bedroom and noticed the bathroom light on. Blaine stood for a minutes, debating whether or not to disturb his hormonal mate. Kurt had become increasingly agitated over the last few days due to his due date right around the corner. Kurt was worried about going into labor and giving birth. So, Blaine thought it would be good to avoid Kurt on his bad days.

When Blaine heard humming, he cracked open the door and looked for his mate.

Kurt was there. Blaine let put a squeak when he realized Kurt had nothing on but his boxers. Kurt quickly turned and grabbed a towel.

"Blaine! Stop sneaking up on me!" Kurt exclaimed and he wrapped the towel under his arms.

"Uh…" Blaine stood their stunned. His mate looked extraordinary. After a couple of second in stunned silence, Blaine came back to reality and looked at his pissed mate. Uh oh.

"Hello? Earth to Blaine! Why did you sneak up on me?" Kurt asked desperately.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I just got distracted with how beautiful you are." Blaine affirmed as he walked over and removed the towel from Kurt's hands.

"That still doesn't justify you sneaking up on me!" Kurt admonished as he grabbed for the towel n Blaine's outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just can't help it. You're practically glowing." Blaine smiled softly.

"Well," Kurt turned back to the mirror. "That's because I'm literally about to pop within the next few days." Kurt frowned slightly at his reflection.

Blaine smiled sadly and stood behind his mate, arms around his unborn child. "You're still gorgeous." Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck lightly.

"Aw, you're sweet." Kurt gave a coy smirk and leaned his head back on Blaine's shoulder, baring it for his mate, and looked at Blaine through the mirror.

"I can't help but tell the truth." Blaine chucked softly and locked eyes with Kurt through the mirror.

"But seriously, get out, I was busy." Kurt turned around and smirked.

"With what?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded quickly and watched Kurt close the bathroom door, with a mischievous grin on his face.

After Ava was born, Kurt completely forgot about his episodes while he was pregnant with her. It was as if they never happened. Blaine wanted to keep it that way.

"Hi, my little princess." Kurt said in a sweet voice as Ava lay on his legs, trying to grab Kurt's finger.

Ava's only response was the occasional grunt of concentration as she tried to reach Kurt's finger. "Here, honey." Kurt let Ava grip his finger. He was so immersed in his child that he didn't notice Blaine coming into the room.

Blaine smiled at the scene in front of him and sat next to his little family on the bed. "How's our little angel doing?" Blaine asked and he smoothed Ava's tuff of hair.

"Nothing, just admiring how beautiful she is." Kurt smiled and moved his finger around, the one that was currently in a baby vice-grip.

"She looks like you. That is of course shy she is beautiful." Kurt turned to Blaine.

"She also looks like you! She is both of us and that makes her the most gorgeous creature on this planet, if I do say so myself." Kurt smiled smugly and quickly kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Well, well, well, what happened to you doubting yourself? This is a nice turn of events." Blaine noticed Ava getting fussy and he grabbed a pacifier and gave it to her. She calmed down immediately.

"Those where the hormones. That phase is over." Kurt confirmed, cradling Ava and lulling her into a light sleep. "It's time for her nap. Care to join me?" Kurt asked Blaine as he got up and headed to the nursery.

"Of course, my love." Blaine followed and closed the door behind him.


End file.
